


A Love Hate Relationship

by kitteekatz69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark never revealed to the world that he was Iron Man. Steve Rogers had feelings for Iron Man, but thinks that Tony Stark is a jerk. When Iron Man is wounded during battle, Steve finds out who Iron Man really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Hate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Done off of a prompt on Tumblr "Tony never told the world he was Iron Man and Steve starts having feelings for Iron Man, but thinks Tony Stark is kind of a jerk...or a lot of a jerk...your choice"  
> Follow me at ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoy :)

 Steve walked into Stark Towers. He had a meeting with Nick Fury, and Tony Stark. Tony provided the funding for the team. He was a narcissistic, sarcastic, child, but the team needed his money and the tech that he let them use on their missions. Steve was not fond of Tony, but his armored body guard was another story. The armored body guard, referred to as Iron Man, was pleasant to be around and fought well with Steve by his side in battle. On several occasions, Steve had invited Iron Man to go out to dinner with him, outside of the suit, but each time he was turned down. The more time Steve spent with Iron Man, the harder he fell for the man in the metal suit. The only person who knew the identity of Iron Man was Nick Fury. Iron Man wouldn’t even tell Steve who he was.

“Good morning, Capsicle,” Tony greeted.

“Stark,” Steve replied, tense.

“Let’s get this over with,” Fury sighed.

                The meeting was a short one. They discussed the funding of the Avengers, and Fury gave Tony some assignments for new tech that he wanted for each member of the team, with the exception of Tony, who knew what he needed. Clint was to get stashes of arrows around the city so that when he ran out of arrows, he could get more during battle. Natasha needed a more durable suit, but still light and breathable, Bruce needed pants that would expand with him when he hulked out, and Steve requested a new motorcycle since his old one had been blown up.

“Why don’t you ever recommend things and improvements for Iron Man, he’s a nice guy, he deserves some new tech too,” Steve questioned, slightly annoyed at the fact the Fury never requested new things for Tony. Fury froze at the question, unable to come up with a good response.

“I know exactly what type of equipment that my body guard needs. He’s always got the best of the best. Keep track of the number on the suit, that’s the model he has. He just got a whole new Mark 43 last week,” Tony replied.

“That makes sense, I guess,” Steve replied.

                Steve and Fury left Tony to work on the new upgrades for each of the Avengers. Steve walked back to his tiny room in SHIELD headquarters.

                                                                                                ***

                The sirens blared at just past three in the morning, calling for the Avengers to assemble. They met near Grand Central Station. The whole team, with the exception of Thor, who was still in Asgard, gathered around Steve, waiting for their instructions.

“What are we dealing with, cap?” Tony asked.

“Doombots,” he yawned, “Dr. Doom just doesn’t ever seem to run out of these things.”

“Well that’s just dandy,” Tony smiled behind his faceplate.

“Clint, I want you on top of that building, don’t let any of the Doombots get past you. I want to minimize civilian casualties,” Steve directed, pointing to the top of a sky scraper.

                Tony grabbed Clint and flew him to the top of the building. The first wave of Doombots came, destroying anything that they could get their hands on. Tony darted around, blasting Doombots to pieces with his repulsors. He looked like a firefly in the night sky.  Steve watched in awe for a moment before returning his mind to the battle at hand. He through his shield at a doombot and knocked its head off. He laughed, the bots were always the same, and always just as easy to kill.

                There was a deafening boom.

“What was that? Is every one okay?” Steve yelled into the com.

“Peachy,” Clint replied.

“Doing good, Captain,” Natasha confirmed.

                Steve looked around and saw that Bruce was still hulked out, jumping from building to building, destroying Doombots left and right.

“Iron Man? You there?” Steve said, worry seeping into his voice. There was no reply. Steve looked up to see Tony falling from the sky. No one was close enough to catch him. He plummeted from the sky and hit the ground with a sickening metallic thud. Steve ran over to him. The arc reactor powering the suit was flickering on and off.

“Iron Man! You okay?” Steve yelled, running over to him. Again there was no reply. Steve looked around for a way to get the suit off. He settled for pulling the face plate off of the suit. The sight of who was behind the mask shocked Steve into silence. Tony’s eyes fluttered open, and he groaned.

“Surprise,” Tony said weakly when he saw Steve looking at him. “Do you think you could take me to the tower, cap?”

“Are you guys alright here without us?” Steve asked the team.

“Yeah, I think the hulk has things pretty much wrapped up here, spangles,” Clint laughed.

                Steve carried Tony back to Stark Towers and they went up to Tony’s lab. Tony’s machines took the suit off of him. Tony stumbled over to a chair and fell into it, moaning in pain.

“This whole time, it’s been  _you?”_ Steve said, voice filled with shock and anger.

“Sorry, cap. The world hates Tony Stark. I didn’t want them to hate Iron Man too,” he said, his voice quiet and sad.

“You’re a misogynistic, billionaire, textbook narcissist. I thought that Iron Man was your body guard. You act like a totally different person when you’re in the suit,” Steve said, half to himself. His head began to hurt.

“I’m not everything the media makes me out to be, Steve. Believe it or not, I am more than what the magazines say I am. I just have to keep up appearances,” Tony replied, “I knew you had a crush on Iron Man, but hated the real me. To be honest, I liked you too. I was going to find a way to tell you. I guess that now you know I have no chance. You can be on your way, Steve. I have to fix my suit,” Tony said, eyes watering as he rolled his chair over to his workbench.

                Steve’s gaze softened and he walked over to the disheartened billionaire. He put his hand on his shoulder.

“I think you have a chance,” Steve said quietly. “I understand what you mean when you say there’s more to you than what meets the eye. When I used to be a dancing stage monkey in the forties, I wanted nothing more than to fight. I guess you’re the same way,” Steve explained, grabbing Tony’s hand.

                Tony stared back at Steve, a small smile on his face. Steve kissed Tony on the cheek.

“You’re so old fashioned,” Tony laughed. He cringed in pain as he did so.

                Steve picked Tony up and carried him to the elevator door. “You’re so going to the hospital. A fall like that should have killed you.”

“I hate hospitals. I built the suit so that it would protect me if I fell. Glad to know that the upgrade worked. I think I will add some new features that will make it immune to EMP blasts though,” Tony wheezed.

“You’re still going to the hospital,” Steve said as they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby.


End file.
